Babysitting
by Shadow of the Moon555
Summary: When Gingka, Kyouya and Ryuuga get De-aged in to 5 year olds, the other members of the gang have to babysit them. As always, some crazy stuff happens. And when you add Zyro and his friends it just gets better :P Takes place a year after the defeat of the DNA.
1. De-Aged!

**Chapter 1: De-aged?!**

Three five-year-olds were walking down the street towards the B-Pit arguing.

"How could something like this happen to us?" the green haired one asked the others.

"I can't even remember what happened," the one with red spiky hair answered.

"Are you kidding? Stuff like this ALWAYS happens to us," the tallest one with white hair complained.

"He does have a point you know," the greenette sighed.

They stopped at the doors of the B-Pit and looked up at the very tall looking building.

"Were the buildings always so tall?" the red-head asked.

"Yes, but we got shorter," the white-haired answered.

"And when I finally got taller too," the red-head sighed

"Shut up and open the door so we can see if anyone can figure out how to fix this"

While the three were arguing how to open the door Zyro, Maru, Rin and Shinobu were on their way to talk to Madoka about fixing their beys. They all paused at the sight of three kids arguing in front of the shop.

"What are three little guys like you doing here alone?" Rin asked walking over to the trio.

They all looked over to the girl and then each other, "we are not little."

"Then how old are you?" Shinobu asked.

"24," the white haired boy stated.

"23," the greenette answered as if it was obvious.

"I'm 22, even though I may not look it right now…" the red head mumbled.

Shinobu looked down at the kids, confusion written all over his face. Before anyone could say anything more the other two boys dragged the red-head in the store while he waved to the others.

Zyro led his friends in just in time to see Madoka come over to the boys, "… You three look very familiar."

"It's us Madoka, I'm Gingka," the red head said pointing to himself.

The shop keeper was too shocked for words when Benkei pushed open the doors and nearly knocked over Zyro, "I can't get a hold of Kyoya on the phone! Bull-bull-bull!"

The green-haired boy looked at Benkei and Benkei stared blankly for a few minutes before he rushed the boy and picked him up, "Kyoya- pal!? Is that really you? What happened to you buddy? Your fun sized!"

"Benkei put me down!" he said shoving Benkei's tearful face away from him.

Gingka smiled at the pair, "oh come on Kyoya, he hasn't seen you in a few years now and now your fun sized so act like it."

"You're one to talk," mini Ryuga said.

"Hey I'm always fun, unlike some other bladders I know… *cough*Ryuga *cough* Kyoya*cough*" Gingka said glaring at the other two de-aged bladders.

Gingka and Ryuga were arguing while Kyoya was trying to break free of Benkei's 'hug'.

Zyro and his three friends stood off to the side, just trying to stay out of the way. They couldn't quite process what was happening, they had never seen this side of Benkei. Well they had seen the normal level of weirdness from him but they had never seen him around the actual legendary blader Kyoya.

When mini-Kyoya finally got free he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the arguing Gingka and Ryuga. He walked over and shoved them both on the ground. They both landed with a quiet thump on their butts and glared at Kyoya from their spots on the floor.

"You need to fix this before Benkei kills me with all this affection," Kyoya pointed up at Madoka, who had just stood there during the whole scene in silence.

"Well… what did you three do this time?" Madoka sighed.

"This time?" Zyro whispered to his friends.

Shinobu shrugged his shoulders at Zyro in equal confusion.

"Well you see… about that…" Gingka mumbled, still sitting on the floor.

"Yeah Gingka tell everyone how we ended up like this," Ryuga said.

"Hey I told you to leave it alone! This is not all my fault!" Gingka defended himself crossing his arms.

"Well it was your fault for pushing the wall and making us all fall in that pit!" Kyoya said pointing accusingly at Gingka.

Everyone around the three de-aged legendary bladders only got more confused as the argument went on. From what they gathered they were in some trap filled maze of some sort and somehow Gingka pushed a lever on the wall which opened a trap door they all fell down. At the bottom they found a pedestal with some sort of bey that glowed. They walked to it and in a big flash of light they were knocked out. When they woke up they were five-year-olds. How the three of them got to Metal Bey City was anyone's guess.

The argument was interrupted as soon as Benkei put the pieces together because he tackled Kyoya in another hug.

"Benkei let me go right now!" the greenete shouted as Benkei cried into Kyoya.

"Kyoya-buddy! You should have taken me with you!" Benkei cried.

Gingka laughed as Kyoya was being crushed by Benkei. Ryuga just smiled slightly at the two old friends.


	2. Masked Man

**Chapter 2: Masked Man**

After the drama of the day and whatever they had to go through to get to the B-Pit, Gingka, Kyoya and Ryuuga crashed and were now sleeping on the sofa in the basement.

"So what are we going to do? They can't just stay like they are," Zyro asked.

"Some of us should go to where they got transformed, maybe we can find something to help there, or at least a clue," Shinobu suggested.

"But who will go and who will stay? We can't leave three five-year-olds by themselves. Some of us will have to babysit them while the others go to the sight," Rin said.

"We will have to decide tomorrow, it's late and they are finally quiet and sleeping. We can all meet here tomorrow at opening time," Madoka said.

"Agreed, see you all tomorrow then," Benkei agreed.

When everyone had left Madoka pulled out her cell phone and called Tsubassa.

"Hello?" a tired sounding voice on the other end answered.

"Tsubassa, its Madoka. You need to come to the B-Pit at opening time tomorrow," Madoka ordered.

"What? Why? What's happened?"

"I'll explain everything tomorrow."

"Fine I'll see you then."

Once they both hung up Madoka went downstairs to check on the boys. When she got down there she was almost about to 'awwwww' out loud but managed to contain it.

The three de-aged rivals were leaning on each other on the sofa sleeping. Gingka was in the middle of Ryuuga and Kyoya. They were just too cute, so Madoka pulled out her phone again and snapped a few pictures, good blackmail just in case.

***********************BREAK***********************

The next morning everyone, as planned, met at the B-Pit to decide what to do about the three strongest legendary bladers' condition. The three bladers themselves were nowhere to be seen.

Tsubassa walked through the door of the B-Pit with a shorter companion by his side. Tsubassa looked at Madoka, "what was so important to bring me all the way down here on such short notice?" he asked not trying to sound rude.

"Well…" Madoka started but was interrupted by a scream coming from the basement.

They all rushed down to see a tall man dressed in all black and a mask, holding a squirming Gingka under one arm. Kyoya and Ryuuga were pointing their launchers at the man yelling threats.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Gingka asked the man holding him still squirming to get away.

The man didn't make any move to answer the legendary blader or let him go. Gingka sighed and shot a look between the other two de-aged bladers and they barley nodded. Zyro saw them nod to Gingka just before swung his leg at the man's knee and it buckled, causing his grip on Gingka to loosen enough to slip through. Ryuuga and Kyoya were by his side in seconds as they looked down at the man.

"Now I'll ask again, who are you? And what do you want with us?" Gingka asked with a slight smile as he was proud of himself.

"Heh heh heh, I guess it worked. It will just make my job easier," he smiled behind the mask.

Before anyone could ask what he meant he threw a smoke bomb down so no one could see. When the smoke cleared the man was gone.

"What a creepy dude," Gingka commented, breaking the silence.

"You can say that again," Ryuuga agreed.

"Too bad he got away, I wanted to see how ugly he was under that mask," Kyoya complained.

"You guys were just attacked and that's all you can say?!" Rin asked as she watched the exchange between the three five- year- olds.

"Yup," the three shrugged.

"How often do you guys do this?" Shinobu asked curiously.

"…Everyday maybe? Usually I'm alone though, I just happened to run into these two right before this happened," Gingka gestured to his new body.

"Is that what it's like being a legendary blader? Wow…" Zyro commented.

"Yup," Gingka smiled up at Zyro then suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong?" Zyro asked Gingka.

"I have to look up to everybody now! Even you two who got de-aged with me!" Gingka whined.

Everyone smiled and some laughed at Gingka's answer while he pouted. Benkei hugged Kyoya and kept crying because, "Kyoya-pal was in danger and I couldn't do anything" while Kyoya claimed "Gingka was in more danger than I was now get off of me!"

Ryuuga smiled at them and was glad everyone was safe and happy but he couldn't help but think _'how long will this last? That guy sounded like he would be back. And I get the feeling he's not alone…'_

**AN: so i decided to add a plot to this, well more of a plot anyway so let me know what you think. sorry it is a little short but its better than nothing i suppose right? but if you feel like it Review! they really help and the more i get the faster i will update ;)**


End file.
